


Irreplaceable

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60 is learning feelings, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, very bad misuse of SWAT uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: He’s slammed roughly against the wall. Well he’s managed to piss the captain off; not like it’s hard when it comes to him. He scoffs as he’s pinned to wall, the mans finger jabbing into his chest.“You ever disobey a direct order again, especially in the field I will have your fucking ass. That’s a promise.”“What, like you had it before? I enjoyed that.”





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my friends on twitter! I hope you love it! Some backstory, its also based in my AU where 60 is rescued by Connor who feels guilty and tries to teach him some humanity. He’s offered a job on the SWAT team and he ends up exploring emotions and learning about himself through his relationship with his captain.

He’s slammed roughly against the wall. Well he’s managed to piss the captain off; not like it’s hard when it comes to him. He scoffs as he’s pinned to wall, the mans finger jabbing into his chest. 

“You ever disobey a direct order again, especially in the field I will have your fucking ass. That’s a promise.”

“What, like you had it before? I enjoyed that,” He smirks and pushes up against him, his hips rolling against the other mans and he’s delighted to find he’s half hard. Must be the adrenaline. Suddenly there’s a mouth on his, kissing, taking. Hard enough to bruise if he were human. But he’s not. And he takes comfort in that fact. 

He moans and tangles a gloved hand through the other mans hair. It feels almost sanitary and he likes it. Likes not feeling the silk of his hair. Likes not feeling at all actually. “You’re such a fucking brat, if you wanted this you should have said so.” 

He laughs. “You would have what? Just taken me on the spot, sniper be damned?” The hands holding him to the wall move to his tactical armor and it proves difficult to remove, buckles and clasps are jerked ruthlessly as he manages to get enough of them both unclothed. Not like they have the kind of bed and candles romance anyway. It’s always been like this, fast and rough and efficient. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” the captain murmurs against his lips, his voice already rough and low with arousal.

He smirks. “What if I disobey, hm?” Allen bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, a smear of blue on his lips as he pulls back. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole.” He actually laughs at that. The captain is always so calm and cool and in control and to have him so ruffled is a thrill. But so is letting his own careful control go, to let someone else dominate him. It’s always so good with Allen, when he finally listens and lets him have his way. He whines and finally relents if nothing else than to feel the euphoria of being at someone else’s mercy. Allen hitches his thigh up, the leather of his gloves sliding deliciously against the fabric of his pants and then his exposed skin, as he digs his fingertips into his thigh. 

The mark won’t stay. 60 groans as the captain lines his cock up and finally he’s being filled, his artificial breath stopped as Allen sinks into him. He buries his face in Allen’s shoulder, a metal clasp digging into his cheek but it’s so good like this and he rocks his hips, trying to take more but Allen won’t let him have it, teasing him with short shallow thrusts as he holds him in place against the wall.

“Say please,” the captain taunts and suddenly it’s like bow string snaps and he whines. 

“Please. More.” He almost wails as he feels Allen pull almost out and then drop him back down on his cock. He shivers in Allen’s arms and grips his hair near the nape of his neck. “Fuck me like you hate me, captain,” he demands, voice low and strained. Allen groans and snaps his hips harder, each thrust hitting just the right spot. “Ah ah ah,” he gasps as Allen fucks him into the wall hard enough that a belt buckle is denting the plaster. It feels like heaven, rough and perfect and Allen is holding his hips and biting at his neck and he closes his eyes and just feels. Why is he so afraid of this? To feel? It’s white hot pleasure as the other mans canines dig deep, his tongue laving over the spot after.

He’s loud, his moans echo off the walls and he clenches tight, hearing Allen’s careful control slip as he moans, his thrusts growing more uneven and he slams into him with a grunt. “Fuck, you’re so fucking good like this. Taking my cock like-“ he pants as he punctuates each word with a sharp thrust, “like you were fucking made for it.” He grips his hair and bites his throat. “You like being held down and used? Should let the whole team see you like this.” 60 wails as he’s overwhelmed with his own pleasure and the way those words hit home. 

He gasps and shifts, managing to angle the captains thrusts deeper and he nods his head. “Yes...Yes yes yes oh god- oh fuck yes I’m yours, oh sir, I’ll do anything you want.” He can feel the pinprick of tears in the corner of his eyes. “Just don’t stop.” He’s being fucked so deep, filled to the brim and he can barely breathe even if he doesn’t need to. Then he’s being kissed, actually kissed, the other mans tongue claiming his mouth and he loses himself in it, coming undone and shaking through his orgasm, his moans muffled into Allens lips. A few stuttered thrusts later and the captain is filling him up, coming with a tight groan, and he feels warmth running down his thighs. Allen rests his head against his own, foreheads touching as they come down. He’s panting, his hair damp with sweat, and 60 is hypnotized by the way his breath puffs over his own lips, the flush of his cheeks. So human and so unlike him. 

He’s startled by an almost gentle kiss, closed mouthed, just a brush of lips against his. He returns it with a softness he didn’t think he could. He’s clinging to Allen, afraid to break whatever moment is happening between them. Allen noses along his hairline, placing soft kisses to his cheeks and neck and he feels overwhelmed. It’s so different than the frantic hurried pace of their fucking and he doesn’t want it to end. Neither does Allen if the soft sigh he breaths as he pulls him closer tells him anything. 

Reluctantly they part and it’s slow and unhurried as they put themselves back together. It’s far from the first time they’ve fucked in uniform. And won’t be the last if he has any say in it. He realizes belatedly as Allen watches him clean up that he keeps glancing at his shoulder, at the torn fabric of his vest. He’d been shot today, the bullet hitting the armor and minimal damage to himself but what he sees on the other mans face is concern as he watches him strip down. He remembers seeing his captains stricken face as he pulled him behind cover, barking commands and frantically checking his shoulder. He recalls the relief on his face as he pat his chest and pulled his own weapon to return fire. His eyes widen in realization. “You were scared. For me. That’s why you’re so mad.” 

Allen looks like a deer in the headlights for a split second as he leans against the doorframe. “And you’re mad all the time. I think I’m allowed a moment,” he scoffs but not unkindly. There’s a half smile in place. 

“But.. I’m a machine. You don’t need to. I can be replaced.” But he says it without his usual conviction. It must show because Allen’s smile softens and he holds a hand out. 60 stares but takes his hand anyway. “Not to me you’re not. You’re a self righteous prick with a temper to rival a live volcano but you’re not a machine to me. You haven’t been for a long time. Its just. The way you are when we’re together.. there’s no way you’re just a machine. You feel something.” His brows furrow together in what 60 recognizes is genuine sincerity. “And I can’t replace you,” he adds softly, and then he’s tugging him towards the shower with a reassuring squeeze of his hand. 

He’s not replaceable. He’s part of this team, and Allen feels something for him too, he realizes as Allen tugs him close under the spray and presses a kiss to his shoulder. He gets a warm feeling in his chest, but for once he doesn’t fight it. He feels a sense of belonging and it’s the first time he’s felt something other than empty. Feeling. Hmm. Not so bad. 

He wants to hold onto it as long as he can, and hold onto this man as long as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah 60 is unnamed because .. fuck it I couldn’t think of a name. He’s just 60 and we all know him as 60 so yay! *shrug*


End file.
